Kylen Ingresar
Email: SilverKnite811@aol.com Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Brownish-red Height: 6'3" Weight: 210 Age: 23 Place of Origin: Shienar Stats Rank: Warder Weaopon Score: 11 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Katana Secondary Weapon: Wakizashi Tertiary Weapon: Battle Axe History Kylen Ingresar was found by a patrol of Shienarian Cavalry out on patrol at the age of 5 in the middle of the Blight. The circumstances surrounding his discovery have become a small legend told in the Borderlands. When found, he was utterly alone. There was no parents, no family, nothing. He did not look Shienarian at all, with brownish- red hair and green eyes, yet he was in perfect health. It was a mystery as how he got there in the first place, but not wanting to leave the boy in the Blight to die, the patrol took the boy back to Fal Dara. At Fal Dara, he was soon adopted by the soldiers, and adopted Shienarian customs, such as the topknot of the soldier and the everlasting sense of duty. Kylen would grow up around the soldiers, treated like a son or little brother. He soon grew into a good-looking young man. At 6?1 and 160 pounds, the best words to describe Kylen would be lean and agile. He was extremely quick with his hands, and when he walked he almost looked to be flowing from one stride to the next. Kylen as a child did not speak very much, and he took that trait with him into his older years. When he did speak though, it was usually to say something important, and even older men would stop to listen to what he had to say. He was sometimes seen as cold, as he rarely laughed or smiled, but those who knew him knew it was just the way he was. As expected when one grows up with soldiers, Kylen grew up with the art of war. He was trained in numerous fighting styles with numerous weapons. More than anything he showed more promise with the sword and bow, and trained with the best swordsmen at Fal Dara. On his 15th birthday, he was given twin ceremonial Katanas, which he wore on his back in Shienarian style, and he was allowed into the Shienarian Cavalry, where he served for one year. Even though the soldiers saw Kylen as a brother, his past haunted him and the common people were wary of such a strange man. It was whispered he was an agent of the Dark One, sent to wreak havoc on Shienar. Returning from patrol one night, Kylen went to wander from the campfires to think, as he usually did in the middle of the night. While sitting in the shadows, he noticed his captain, Mantel Jihen, get up and leave the camp. Curious, Kylen followed him easily, using his tracking skills acquired from his years of hunting as a child with the soldiers. Mantel suddenly stopped, and Kylen watched with interest. Suddenly, as if the night had taken shape, a Fade appeared. In rage, Kylen watched as Mantel reported troop movements and tactics to the Fade, giving up secret entrances to outposts and fortresses. The Fade soon left and Kylen stepped out of the shadows to confront Mantel. Mantel confessed to his being a dark friend, and begged for forgiveness, but enraged by the treason of someone he had trusted, he killed Mantel on the spot. Feeling, he was unable to trust anyone anymore, he left the Shienar Cavalry, and rode out into the world, not knowing where he was going. From then on, Kylen trusted very few people, and they had to earn that trust first before it was given. Finding himself in Tar Valon, he found himself on the Gaidin training grounds. When taunted by a student and asked to spar, he obliged beating the student efficiently and quickly. Murmurs went through the Sisters watching, and a lone Gaidin approached. Apprehensive at first of the man, Kylen looked for a way out. ?You fight well, young man,? said the Warder. ?I would like to think I could make something out of you. I am Couladin, and if you wish to train here and perhaps someday become a Warder, then you have my leave.? Having nowhere to go and nothing to live for, Kylen accepted the offer and now trains to someday become one of the legendary Gaidin. Category:WS 11 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios